Here and Now
by secretwhisperz
Summary: A game of cat and mouse between Lex and Lana...


* * * * * *  
Disclaimer: Characters do NOT belong to me ~ no affiliations   
either... br  
Author's Note: Before anyone panics... let me just say that this  
takes place when lana is legal and of age. senior year. she's  
more mature and more... uh... experienced... that's why she  
doesn't sound so... uh... nice or naive. hope you enjoy!br  
* * * * * *   
  
It was the darkest night of the year... and his mansion was   
quiet... almost deserted. The tapping of my boots announced my   
arrival, and I inhaled the sweetness of the night. For a second,   
I allowed myself to believe that I was free... that I was a   
willing participant in this game of cat and mouse. But I knew   
better. It was all him. He had all the control.  
  
The darkness around me felt like a silken wrap -- trapping &   
enclosing me deeper into his web. The hallway was dark and   
silent... illuminated only by the dozens of candles that   
lined the floor. A misty fragance of, no doubt, another   
woman's perfume lingered lightly around me. I chose to ignore   
it. For now he was mine. That was all that mattered.   
  
"You're late..."   
  
Arrogance. His lazy, silky arrogance brought me abruptly   
to a stop. I turned around. He stood behind me... leaning   
against a pillar... beautiful and dangerously seductive.   
A thousand dirty things floated in my head and I shook them   
vehemently away. The tip of his mouth curved slightly -- a   
promise of what was yet to come.  
  
I studied the moonlight as it fell against his face.   
Breathtakingly beautiful. Dangerous. I felt desperate to   
touch him. Fleetingly, I wondered what my friends would do   
to me if they found out...  
  
This wasn't my first night with him... and I doubt it will   
ever be the last. But I'd like to pretend it is... So many   
nights I've wanted to stay away. Be normal. Date normal boys.   
Sit around a bonfire and talk about how much I wanted to leave  
Smallville and make it big somewhere else. But I've learned   
that it was pointless. He was here. And this was where I wanted  
to be. Every instinct inside me tells me that this is wrong...   
that in the end, I'm bound to get burned. I don't listen to   
myself, though. I try to stay away. Really. I do. But, he looks  
at me... in that strange... agonizing way... and I forget   
reason... I just continue to sink... deeper... until there's   
no way of escaping the quick sand called Lex Luthor.  
  
He never tells me that he cares, or that I'm the only one in   
his life. Lex doesn't lie. Not really. He either tells you   
like it is, or he doesn't say anything at all. Sometimes,   
I'm satisfied with not knowing the truth. Besides, can you   
really imagine Lex sputtering some romantic bullshit? It's   
just not him.   
  
"Are you cold?" he asks. His voice is quiet, and for a   
second, I'd swear that he does care.  
  
I shake my head. It was the truth. I could be standing   
naked on an ice-cold lake... and all he has to do is ...   
look at me... and it wouldn't be so bad. He does that now...   
touch me, I mean. I shiver. His fingers are cold as they trace   
the outline of my lips. I'm tempted to touch him... but I don't. He likes exploring. So I allow him.   
  
I feel different when he's around. So unbelievably different...   
and yet so unbelievably alive... He makes me want to run and   
never stop... he makes me want to dance... and cry... and laugh.  
He forces me to curse and bite and yell... and he makes me   
believe that nothing matters except here and now.  
  
He's staring at me again... in that delicious way that   
I would like to pretend is only for me. His lips brush ever so   
lightly against mine.   
  
"I need you..." I think is what he whispers... And I allow   
him to come closer. A light moan escapes from one of us...   
it doesn't really matter whose at this moment... His kisses   
suddenly become fierce... heated... and hungry. I sink against   
the heat of his flesh. He touches me... consuming everything   
real and unreal... and I forget everything. Right now, nothing   
matters... the world could crash and burn and I truly wouldn't   
give a damn. For a second I pretend that this is the last time   
I will ever kiss him... but, his mouth is scorching against   
mine... and I know I'm a liar. This could never be the last.   
  
I feel his fingers moving to unbutton my jacket. Ecstacy.   
I want to scream. Does it really matter that he won't be here   
when I wake up? Or that he might not truly and honestly love   
me the way I want him to? No. It doesn't matter. Not now,   
anyway. My jacket falls away... and I drift blissfully into   
nothing. Tomorrow doesn't exist, nor does it matter. It's here   
and now... with his flesh against mine... that does. 


End file.
